


Birthday Surprise!

by NoLifeAtAll



Series: Pearlina oneshots/drabbles [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, fluff mostly, starts off kinda sad but has a happy ending, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLifeAtAll/pseuds/NoLifeAtAll
Summary: It's Marina's birthday but Pearl has been acting differently today. Really bad summary, i'm sorry!





	Birthday Surprise!

Marina didn’t quite understand Pearl today. Her girlfriend was usually eager to talk to her and she often caught the squid staring at her – which would cause her to look away quickly and a rather adorable pink blush would bloom on her cheeks. Today, however, Pearl was barely looking at her in the eye let alone talking to her.

To add to that, Pearl had left quickly after work had finished with a rather sloppy kiss to the cheek and a rushed excuse.

Marina hadn’t felt this kind of emotional pain in a long time as she sat curled up on the sofa. The TV was on but she was barely taking note of what was on. All she could really find herself focusing on was what had happened.

It would hurt a lot on a normal day.

It hurt even more today.

She had been so ready to celebrate her 19th birthday with Pearl but that hope seemed to die slightly with Pearl’s strange behavior.

Stuck in her bad mood, Marina was almost numb to the sound of the door opening.

Almost.

“Hey Mar,” Pearl greeted cheerfully.

Marina rapidly wiped away tears, not wanting to show Pearl she was upset. “H-Hey Pearlie,” she greeted weakly, forcing a smile.

Pearl frowned. “Hey, are you okay?” she asked in concern, stepping closer when she saw that her girlfriend’s eyes were slightly puffy. It was obvious that the octoling had been crying while she was gone. “No one should cry on their birthday!”

Something in Marina snapped.

“Oh, so now you care that it’s my birthday?” she snapped furiously. “Now you care that I’m okay after you’ve basically ignored me as much as possible all day?”

Pearl’s eyes widened, realizing too late that of course Marina would get upset about her behavior. Regret flooded through her as she looked to the floor. She tried to say something but found herself unable to.

“Pearlie?” Marina asked, taken back by the squid’s change in mood.

“Rina I’m sorry,” Pearl said quietly. “I didn’t mean to make you think I didn’t care. I’ve been organizing a surprise for you and you know I’m bad at keeping secrets! I knew that I’d end up spilling the secret if I…”  
She trailed off, unsure how to continue. When she looked up, Marina’s eyes had gone gentle as they looked at each other. “I’m sorry,” Pearl whispered under her breath.

Marina seemed to jump forward as she engulfed the small inkling in a hug. “It’s ok,” she comforted. “I should have realized you had your reasons but…”

“No, no, no,” Pearl insisted. “I should have thought ahead.”

Marina laughed at their ridiculousness. “It doesn’t matter,” she said decisively. She decided it was a good time to change the subject. “So, a surprise, huh?”

Pearl blushed slightly. “Uh, yeah,” she chuckled. “This is gonna be the best 19th birthday party anyone’s ever gonna get!” Her face broke out into a huge grin at the thought. “You’ll love it, I promise!”

“Huh,” Marina mused. “What is this big surprise then?”

Pearl opened her mouth then shut it quickly. “Hey, no fair!” she whined. “You were gonna try and make me tell you, weren’t you?”

“…Maybe.”

“Ha! Well, I’m not gonna fall for that trick again!” she playfully stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend. “It’s a surprise, Rina! The only way you’ll find out is if you come with me!”

Marina cocked her head slightly. “We’re going out somewhere?” she asked curiously.

“Well, duh. Would’ve been hard to organize a surprise here, wouldn’t it?” Pearl rolled her eyes though it was clear nothing was meant by it.

Marina chuckled and stood up, brushing off her clothes. She wanted to look a little presentable. “Wait…do I need to change my clothes?” She asked, the thought suddenly coming to her.

“Nah, you’ll be fine!” Pearl assured her. “Anyway, you look great already!”

Marina’s cheeks went slightly teal at the compliment. “I guess we’ll go then?”

“Hell yeah we’ll go!”

 

“Pearlie, where are we exactly?”

Pearl had lead her into a seemingly empty warehouse. It was dark except for a few small lights at other end of the building. Marina couldn’t convince herself that she wasn’t at least a little apprehensive of the situation.  
“Marina, relax,” Pearl comforted. “It’s completely fine! I just didn’t want to ruin the surprise as soon as we entered so the lights are off!”

Marina felt a comforting hand on her arm. Marina shot Pearl a small smile. “Yes, I know that, but where are we exactly?” She asked again.

“I’m not entirely sure what it’s called but some friends told me it was an old performance venue,” Pearl answered, dragging her towards the other end of the building.

As if on cue, lights suddenly switched on revealing a large stage. “Pearlie, you…brought me to a concert?” Marina asked, stunned and touched by the gesture.

“Not just brought you to a concert,” Pearl announced proudly. “I basically organized a concert for you!”

Marina stood still abruptly, shocked that Pearl would do such a thing. She knew Pearl’s family was rich and they both earned a lot of money due to their positions as idols but she hadn’t expected her to do anything like this.

Pearl turned towards her and looked at her with concerned eyes. “You okay there?” she asked gently.

Marina nodded dumbly. “A concert…by who?” she forced out after a minute.

Pearl simply grinned and continued pulling her forward. She stumbled at first but quickly got her footing back. “Okay, we’re ready!” she yelled out.

Marina, hopelessly lost on what was about to happen, just stared blankly as the stage lights flicked off again. She could barely make out the forms of two inklings walking onto the stage. The lights began to switch back on one by one.

She felt her eyes widen as the lights revealed the Squid Sisters standing there. “Pearlie…. you didn’t…” she stuttered.

“Oh, I did,” Pearl told her proudly.

“Hey, you’re Marina right?” Callie piped up, interrupting them.

“Y-yeah,” Marina squeaked, blushing furiously.

“Hiya! It’s nice to meet you,” the former idol said excitedly. “Happy birthday!”

“Sup,” Marie said calmly with a small wave.

Marina could only manage to blush furiously and squeak nervously in the presence of the two pop stars that had inspired her decision to pursue a music career. She started squirming slightly with happy nerves as the music began to start.

 

The concert seemed to fly by and Marina loved every minute of it. She had even managed to get Pearl to dance along with her a few times much to the smaller squid’s ‘annoyance’ – Marina knew she was faking it, Pearl had enjoyed herself too. The evening had concluded with a conversation between the two duos where Callie insisted they sign a poster she had brought along. Marina had signed eagerly, honored that one of her role models wanted her autograph.

When they had gotten home, both her and pearl collapsed onto the bed out of exhaustion. Despite this though, they couldn’t seem to get to sleep no matter how hard they tried. Marina rolled over to face Pearl who was staring up at her. It may have been the exhaustion but they simply started laughing as their eyes met.

“Why are we laughing?” Pearl asked, shoving her face into the pillow to try and stop the laughter.

“I-I don’t know,” Marina answered, stifling her laughter.

After a minute, Pearl turned to face her again. Marina felt her eyes soften with adoration and reached out to poke her on the nose. Pearl squeaked in surprise at the action. The noise caused Marina to giggle slightly.

“Aw, Pearlie! You’re so cute,” Marina complimented, poking her on the nose again.

“Stop it,” Pearl whined. “And I’m cool, not cute!” She pouted up at her though it lacked any force behind it.

Marina thought for a second. “No, definitely cute,” she teased, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

Pearl’s cheeks went a deep pink but she didn’t complain. If anything, she moved to try and kiss her properly. Marina smirked and moved so she kissed her cheek instead.

“Rinaaaaa!” Pearl whined, playfully shoving her causing Marina to start giggling again.

“Pearlie,” Marina parroted back. The two stared at each other for a second before Pearl leaned over and stole a quick kiss on the lips. Marina felt her cheeks warm at the gesture but smiled sleepily.

She was about to say something but Pearl had laid down to go to sleep. “Good night Pearlie,” she said gently, kissing the squid on the cheek. “And thank you for tonight.”  
The only response she got was the quiet snores as Pearl drifted off into sleep. Marina sighed happily as she began to drift off herself.

Sleepily she thought to herself that she would have to do something for Pearl’s birthday in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want a sequel or anything.


End file.
